


tethered

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, My take on the shower scene, Past Lives, Reference to Soulmates/Reincarnation, bc I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The showers at Eichen are surprisingly hot, but that doesn’t make Lydia feel any less cold as the steam starts to surround her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tethered

The showers at Eichen are surprisingly hot, but that doesn’t make Lydia feel any less cold as the steam starts to surround her.

In a way, she feels numb. Her body, her mind. There’s an emptiness echoing through her head ever since Theo did what he did to her, and it honestly scares her. Her wit, her mind, her intelligence are her cornerstones and Theo stole that away from her in the blink of an eye. She feels violated and vulnerable, and the last time she really felt like that was when Peter used her like a puppet.

Her hand lingers on the scar from when he mauled her, slightly faded now before grazing over to the scar on the opposite side. The one from Tracy. She remembers clearly how helpless she felt when Tracy hit her with the kanima sting and how she was fighting for her life at the hospital. She vowed to herself at that time that she was never going to let herself feel helpless like that ever again.

But looks like she already broke that promise.

She takes a deep breath, gently throws her head back as she lets the hot water run down her neck and breasts. She tries to concentrate on something happy, but it’s hard because everything hurts.

Her body, her heart, her mind.

“Lydia?"

The voice is too familiar to not recognize when she raises her head to meet his gaze. Jordan. He’s standing completely naked in front of her, towering a good whole foot over her but he looks down at her like she has him tied around her finger but also like they’re standing on the same leveled ground at the same time. Like equals.

She already knows she’s hallucinating, that he’s not really here with her, but it feels so real that she wants to believe that he is really here. And yet despite the hallucination, his bright green eyes don’t stray from her face, even if she’s totally fucking naked in front of him. Even in her imagination he’s a complete gentleman.

“We...have to stop meeting like this,” he says, half jokingly, half serious, maybe.

She smiles and it feels weird on her face. She’s been here for a while—she’s tried to keep track of time but it’s too much of a strain—and she hasn’t smiled once until now. “Like this? From what I know, this is the first time for me that we’re meeting like  _this._ ” Her voice sounds weird to her ears too. It’s hoarse and rough, like she hasn’t spoken in months. That makes her shiver as she tries not to think about it. It hasn’t been months, it can’t be. The pack wouldn’t have left her in here for  _months._

In fact, Jordan wouldn’t even have left her in here for a week.

Her shoulders fall and she starts to falter at the thought, but then she feels a soft gentle hand against her cheek and she’s looking up again back at Jordan. It’s a strange sensation for her, to be able to see him,  _feel_ him, yet know he’s not really there. She’s not exactly sure how this works, this tether—if she can even call it that. It sure feels like one though. A strong one.

 _It’s not just someone who can hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether._ Deaton’s words resonate through her, the memory of when she held Stiles under coming to her.

She might have been his tether, but that doesn’t mean he’s hers.

“I’m scared.” It leaves her lips quietly and it’s something that she’s never wanted to admit to anyone, not even herself. She always saw fear as a weakness, as something that could make her vulnerable to others, but saying it out loud like this now she actually feels a lot lighter.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I’m on my way. I’m gonna come and find you.” His words are genuine, full of reassurance and a tiny bit of what she can only think is determination from the way his eyes start to glow orange-red.

She finds herself nodding slowly, leaning into his touch feeling safe and never wanting him to pull away. “I know,” she replies, tone filled with trust for him. “ _I know._ ”

He steps closer to her and she does too, closing the distance between them as she feels Jordan’s lips press against hers in the most tender way possible. Lydia’s anything but cliche, but she swears as she cups his face and kisses him back that there’s a pinprick of lightening or a flare of a flame that ignites in her. A feeling that she thought was only for movies and books, not real life.

She never wants the kiss to end, never wants Jordan to stop stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, never wants to stop feeling this safe, this secure in someone’s arms.

But then he’s pulling away, murmuring something against her lips while her eyes flutter close.  _Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi?_

_What would I do without you?_

When she opens her eyes, he’s gone. And she’s left with the lingering feeling of his lips against hers and the thought of how she  _knows_ French. But from the last time she remembers, she’s pretty sure Jordan doesn’t.

 

&.

 

_[1767.]_

He’s holding her in his arms and she’s dying.

Her throat is all torn up, deep teeth marks etched into her flesh as she struggles to catch her breath the last time and there’s nothing he can do about it. There’s tears streaming down his face and he twines his fingers with her, using his powers to take her pain away even if it’s only momentarily. Her chest rises and she breathes easily for a second before she’s suffering again and he does it again and again, his veins turning black as the pain surges through him. His body is telling him to stop, but his heart is telling him to keep going.

“Stop, Mr. Parrish.”

Jordan looks up at the Argent man standing in front of him covered in blood. The same Argent that he helped kill the horrendous supernatural beast that was terrorizing the city, killing innocent townsfolk. And although they had managed to stop it, Jordan could do nothing to stop what the beast did to the love of his life.

“No, no, there has to be a way!” He yells helplessly, “We, we have to talk to sir Deaton! or Madam Noshiko! There..has to be a way!”

“J-Jordan?” Lydia’s voice is weak when she addresses him, barely audible. “I-It’s o-okay.”

He shakes his head, bending down to press a kiss against her forehead. He whispers sweet nothings to her, tells her that everything’s going to be okay, but it seems that no matter what he says, fate already has other plans for the both of them.

“ _Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi?_ ,” he murmurs brokenly, brushing her curls gently from her face, his fingers staining with her blood.

She smiles at him weakly and with the last amount of strength she has, she pulls him down so that their faces are close. And Jordan lets her press her lips against his one last time.

 

&.

 

 

He wakes up with a startle.

He’s covered with cold sweat and breathing heavily, shivers wracking through his body and Jordan doesn’t know why or  _how_. How did he fall asleep? He hasn’t been able to fall asleep ever since what happened to Lydia.

He rubs his face and tries to catch his breath, ready to get out of bed to splash himself with cold water when suddenly, the words echo through his mind:  _Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas._

_May my kisses be the words of love I don’t tell you._

His brow furrows, confusion settling in him as he tries to figure out where that came from or more importantly, where he heard it _from_. Because from what he knows, he doesn’t know any French. He doesn’t think more on it though as his mind travels back to his dream—was it a dream? It felt so real, like it had happened before.

He glances at the clock. It’s three in the morning. Exactly six days that Lydia’s been stuck in that awful place and there’s nothing he’s been able to do about it. No amount of paperwork, legalities, or trying to persuade Lydia’s mother who helped put her there in the first place has done anything so far. Even the pack, who are strained and broken up at the moment haven’t been able to do much.

But he can’t just give up.  _No._ He’ll never give up on her.

They— _he_  needs to get her out of there no matter what.

And before he knows it, he’s getting out of bed, suddenly filled with a new sense of determination and within minutes of dressing, he’s out the door of his apartment. He calls the Sheriff, calls Scott, tells them that something needs to be done  _now._

_I’m on my way. I’m coming to get you, Lyds._

Because even if they don’t have a plan, Jordan isn’t going to think twice before storming into Eichen like a human torch.

He’s ready to burn down the whole place if he has to, as long as it means getting Lydia back. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so basically what i was thinking while writing this is that we know that there’s gonna be a showdown between the hellhound and la bete but we also know that the last person to kill the beast was an argent. but like what if an argent didn’t kill the beast alone and had help from a hellhound?? and we do know that there’s gonna be a flashback episode for parrish so like what if pARRISH WAS IMMORTAL OR HAD A PAST LIFE HE DOESN’T REMEMBER ABOUT AND HELPED KILL LA BETE WITH AN ARGENT ANCESTOR BUT LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE (WHO LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LYDIA) BECAUSE OF IT and now bc of his and lydia’s connection to death he’s finally remembering it. like what if that’s part of lydia’s and jordan’s connection. THAT THEY’RE FUCKING SOULMATES. idk lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
